


New Versions

by pester



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10137668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pester/pseuds/pester
Summary: Albus says the right thing for once.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm tirred  
> lots of errors and ooc

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, I love you more than there are words in books. I love you from the edges of the universe and back. I'll love you until the sun stops rising, and even then, I'll follow you because you are my light in the darkness. I'll love you until the arms on the clock stop ticking. In fact, I have broken time itself, broke it again, had you save me, and loved you all at once. I love you more than I did yesterday but not as much as tomorrow, but I will love you always. I will love you more than you could ever imagine or know, and I was wondering if you'd like to create another version of us?"

Scorpius covered his mouth with his hands in shock. The whole restaurant held their breath in preparation of his response. Albus felt sweat form with every second that passed without an answer. He held his smile as well as he could, but with no response, it was hard. Would Scorpius say no? Just utterly reject him? Maybe it was too soon for them.

Scorpius nodded his head rapidly as he squeezed his eyes shut. Tears rolled down his face. He threw himself at Albus, almost knocking him down and effectively clinging to him as sobs racked through his body. "You're so stupid. Of course I'd love to have a new version of us." The room erupted with applause. 

Albus struggled to keep the balance of both him and Scorpius while also being down on one knee. He could feel his legs slowly giving way until they both collapsed to the floor. "It took me so long to think of what to say. I know I always say the wrongs things, but this time I wanted it to be perfect. Just as you are. Just as perfect as you are for me. And just as perfect as we could be," he laughed as he brushed the tears away from Scorpius face. "I still have to put the ring on Scorpius."

Scorpius shot up off of Albus and sat back in the chair he had left. Albus got up from the floor and dusted off his robes before pulling out the small velvet box. He knelt in front of Scorpius once again. Sniffling, Scorpius held out his left hand out for Albus. He could only imagine how this new version of them would go, but wherever it went, Albus would be there with him and that's all he needed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Scorpius, I really don't understand why we're talking through a door," Albus whispered with his body pressed against a door. He loved his soon to be husband, but sometimes he didn't understand any of his antics.

"It's a cute muggle custom I've heard about. We don't see each other for a full 24 hours before the wedding. This is supposed to be romantic!" Scorpius whined from behind the door. "We haven't seen each other since yesterday Albus!"

He rolled his eyes. "Scorpius, I've practically seen you everyday since the first day on the Hogwarts Express. We have been in the same dorm since the beginning and have lived together since graduation. We're bound to spend the rest of our lives together anyways. 24 hours isn't much to a lifetime."

"You're killing my fantasy. Tell me something romantic before I wrinkle my robes." Scorpius pouted, jutting his bottom lip out as if Albus could see him through the door.

"We've been together through thick and thin, through better and for worse, through library study sessions and time warps-"

"Albus not the time turner again-"

"Shut up. We've been through everything and more with each other. I couldn't imagine my life with someone anymore perfect that you. Now, can we get this wedding over with? These robes are going to kill me. I don't understand how my dad wears these all day."

"You really do know how to kill a moment don't you? Love you for that."

"Love you too. See you at the alter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i watched a movie and thought this was cute  
> there's mistakes and stuff  
> leave comments and that sort


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a repost of my other fic "sickly" lmao  
> damn dude i love making poorly written cute ficlets

"Albus," Scorpius cried weakly. "Albus..."

Albus slowly woke from his sleep but continued to keep his eyes closed. He let out a deep breath and rolled his side. Scorpius had been sick with scrofungulus for the passed few days, but one would've thought he had gotten hit by a troll with how he acted. Throwing his arm and leg over the small mound of blankets that encased Scorpius, his mouth curved into a small smile. He pulled the mound tight into his embrace and felt it shuffle and push against his hold. 

"No... Let me out," came a still weak response.

Albus buried his head into Scorpius' hair and left small kisses on his head before opening his eyes. "You called?"

"Let me out... It's too hot."

"You've purposely turned yourself into a ball of blankets. You took all of my blankets as well."

Scorpius, still in his blankets, flipped around to look at Albus. "You're supposed to be taking care of me. Not manhandling me."

"You're supposed to be a good patient and abide by doctor's orders," Albus stated matter of factly. 

Scorpius narrowed his eyes. "I don't recall ever seeing a doctor nor have I said I'll be good." He flipped back around but still couldn't break from Albus' hold. Albus dragged him back towards himself so that they were flush against each other. "No..." 

"Well, what do you want?"

"Can I have a bath?"

Albus rolled his eyes and sighed. "Anything you wish your highness," he said dryly.

Scorpius huffed and dove deeper into the blankets. "It was a question, Albus. Not a demand."

"I beg to differ." Albus grabbed his want and left for the bathroom. With a flick of his wand, the tub slowly began to fill with water and bubbles began forming at the top. He poured small bottles of perfumes and soothing potions into the bath in preparation for his lovely other half if lovely was the word for it. 

He walked back into their room to find Scorpius in the exact same position he had left him in. He pushed his arms under Scorpius, and in one swipe, he successfully threw him over his shoulder. Scorpius squealed in response and lightly slapped Albus' back all the way to the bath.

"This is not how you treat a sick person Albus! I wanted a bath! Not to be treated like a sack! Since when did you ever get this strong by the way? It's rather impressive. You never told me you had been working out. Wanted to wait to show me the boys ey?"

Albus plopped him down on the toilet and wrestled the blankets off of Scorpius much to his discomfort. Small whines of "it's cold!" and "stop it!" poured out of Scorpius as he was stripped and settled into the bath. Albus hated treating Scorpius like a child but he knew Scorpius secretly enjoyed it so he might as well. He sat on the toilet and watched the currently sedated Scorpius play with the bubbles. He wondered how long this would last. 

He left the bathroom and went for the kitchen. Normally, Scorpius would have a slew of something sweet for breakfast rather than normal food everyone else had. He was actually thankful that Scorpius got sick because it was the one time he wouldn't fight him on what to eat for the morning. Instead of eating a bowl of pixie puffs and probably a hand full of jelly slugs or mint humbugs depending on how he felt that morning, he'd be eating a full english.Albus took his time in the kitchen wanting the dish to be perfect, but he also knew that there was no power that could take Scorpius from his bath. He would come to the kitchen in his own time.

Almost on cue, Scorpius walked into the kitchen again bundled with sweaters and blankets as Albus finished making their breakfast. He sat down at their table and patiently waited.

"Are you enjoying this?" Albus asked with a small smile. He placed the plates down in front of Scorpius and his seat before going back to the kitchen for drinks, coffee for him and ginger tea for Scorpius.

Scorpius had a passing look of disdain on his face. "I would be if I could have sweets."

"You love the attention, don't lie."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo leave suggestions or like themes and shit  
> there's also mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments and drarry/scorbus recs pls


End file.
